<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thank you for being my friend by eenimeeniminimo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058466">thank you for being my friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eenimeeniminimo/pseuds/eenimeeniminimo'>eenimeeniminimo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brothers, DreamSMP - Freeform, Exile, Family, Friendship, I hate it here, Manipulation, Pain, dream is mother gothel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eenimeeniminimo/pseuds/eenimeeniminimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tommy isn't the same as tubbo remembers him. </p><p>his eyes are dark and grey, his body is still and, strangest of all, he is completely quiet.</p><p>something is not right</p><p>(aka au where they go to Tommy's party and realise something just isn't right)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thank you for being my friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw: manipulation , dissociation</p><p>if any of the creators are uncomfortable with this I'll take it down immediately!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>things are quiet at the beach party, almost too quiet. every so often tubbo would find himself looking at tommy. he didn't know what he expected but it was something, anything other then this.</p><p>tommy was standing silently besides dream. the bags under his eyes were pronounced and his bright blue eyes looked cloudy as if a storm was passing overhead.</p><p>tubbo looked up.</p><p>the sky was blue. bright blue.</p><p>and tommy was not tommy.</p><p>the eerie feeling continued throughout the rest of the evening.</p><p>tubbo could tell he wasn't the only one to find it weird. he could see fundys tail twitching anxiously and how quackity paused after all his jokes, waiting for the loud "BIG Q" that usually followed.</p><p>even technoblade seemed concerned. although he was trying to hide it, tubbo could see the pig man's eyes shift towards tommy and tubbo could hear the subtle jabs he was aiming at the blonde haired boy - inviting a firey response.</p><p>but there was nothing.</p><p>the only people who seemed unbothered were dream, who was standing smugly by Tommy's side and ghostbur who was obliviously flirting around offering people blue.</p><p>the calamity of awkwardness really culminated later in the evening.</p><p>a pressure had begun building in his chest and tubbo could feel the words burst out of him.</p><p>"whats the matter with tommy?" he blurted out bluntly. he instantly regretted it as the mood around the small fire turned from awkward to borderline frosty.</p><p>"what do you mean tubbo?" it was dreams voice that answered the question, "you're fine, aren't you tommy?" the green man nudged tommy in the side, harder then necessary.</p><p>tubbo braced himself for Tommy's yelling at dream, for tommy to retaliate, for the inevitable fight but- but there was nothing. instead tommy continued to stare blankly into the fire.</p><p>"I'm fine" he said tonelessly. his face barely moved as he spoke and his arms hung listlessly by his side.</p><p>it was quiet for a second, with only the crackle of fire punctuating the still air.</p><p>"what the fuck?" it was quackitys who broke the heavy silence. his voice was tense, "what the fuck?" he repeated staring at tommy. "what the fuck happened to tommy?"</p><p>dream leaned back on his heels and rested a hand on Tommy's shoulder.</p><p>"nothing. he's just had a change of heart, is all." dreams voice was bright, almost jovial in nature. tommy didn't even seem to register the heavy hand resting on his shoulder, continuing to stare straight forward.</p><p>"yeah? really? that sounds exactly like tommy, dream. nothing suspicious there." technos voice was thick with sarcasm and although his tone was light and jokey his eyes glinted with a promise of violence.</p><p>"okay then," dream said, his tone soft and mocking, "well if you won't hear it from me then here you go: straight from the horses mouth." he nudged tommy again, finally getting the boy to look away from the fire, "go on, tell them about your change in ideals"</p><p>"I'm alright. i just think we should stop fighting and yelling. it never got us anywhere after all." tommy said. although the words came from his mouth, it was like he was a puppet being controlled by a sick puppet master, "i like it here in logstedshire" he continued, in the same bland tone, "it's nice."</p><p>tubbo felt his heart sink in horror as he watched dream pull tommy closer to himself.</p><p>"there you go" dream said in a soft, dark voice, "from the boy himself" there was a moment of silence. you could practically hear a pin drop.</p><p>"that isn't the tommy i knew" philza said, his voice cracked. "i don't know what kind of fucked shit you've done to him but I swear if you've even touched a hair on his head-"</p><p>"what's all the yelling about? i thought this party was for fun and friendship!" a high toned voice echoed behind him and tubbo turned to see a confused looking wilbur.</p><p>"you don't see anything wrong with what just went down!?" Fundy asked incredulously and gestured towards a smug looking dream and blank tommy.</p><p>the ghost looked between the duo and the rest of the party a few time and tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>"no? that's just how tommy always is, isn't it?" he asked, genuine confusion colouring his tone.</p><p>tubbo felt his heart drop in horror. he's made the decision to exile his best friend. the best friend who was now standing as barely a husk of his former bright self, standing in the grasp of his former enemy even.</p><p>this was all tubbos fault.</p><p>tubbo ran over to his friend and grabbed him out of dreams loose grasp. tommy barely even seemed to notice him there, not even his eyes moving to acknowledge his friend.</p><p>"please tommy!" tubbo begged, staring up at his friends cloudy grey eyes, "please come back to l'manberg with me!" tubbo could hear a few muffled noises of shock behind him at that but he couldn't bring himself to care.</p><p>this was his best friend.</p><p>he'd been so stupid. of course tommy mattered more then some stupid war.</p><p>he'd been so blind.</p><p>however tommy barely even reacted to tubbos impassioned words. he blinked slowly and looked at his old friend.</p><p>"it's okay tubbo," tommy said, the first hint of soft emotion in his voice, "you don't have to force yourself to worry about me." he said and smiled. the smile was like that of a doll. "I'm happy here."</p><p>tubbo could only stand there in shock and watch his friend blankly smile down at him before dream pulled the brown haired boy back.</p><p>"see tubbo he's happy here. you wouldn't want to ruin his happiness." dream whispered, gripping hold of tubbos shoulder "would you?" his tone was dark and dangerous and his grip tightened.</p><p>tubbo looked at dream and then at his friend, who was still smiling blankly and fell to the floor. he barely registered the tears rolling down his face or the hands pulling him to his feet.</p><p>his friend.</p><p>his partner in crime.</p><p>his brother.</p><p>tommy was gone and there was nothing tubbo could do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun isn't it?</p><p>ALL I WANT IN LIFE IS A GODDAMN CHILL STREAM PLEASE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>